


A Different Kind

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose muses on her relationship with the Doctor. (Unspecified Doctor, could be either Nine or Ten.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/865.html) April 29th, 2008.

"I don't do domestic," he said, alliterating without thinking. He'll stand by those words until I'm too old for this. There are some things you just know. I'll run holding his hand until my knees give out, and then I'll get them replaced somewhen in the future.  
  
The key that sometimes sings to the tune of the Universe itself burns in my pocket. The first thing I see in the morning is his manic grin, and the first I hear is the noise of the TARDIS. I'll always be here with him, living together in a different kind of domestic.


End file.
